The Wrath of 4kids
by Neko Makai
Summary: The characters of Tokyo Mew Mew have been kidnapped and renamed! Is there anything a crazed fan can do to stop the evil madness of the 4Kids dubbers?
1. The Nightmare

Momomiya Ichigo was reluctantly on her way to work when it happened. Giant, glowy-ish lasers shot from the sky, and scary-ful dubbed voices with funky Britishaccents laughed evilly. The world was in peril! 4kids entertainment would soon bring a horrible, Americanized end!

Neko Makai (That would be me!) shot up in her bed. "Whoa, what a nightmare!" She got up and looked out her window. It was still night time, so she went back to bed for the time being…

She woke up to the sun shining through the window, and shuffled along the floor in her fuzzy pink bunny slippers to her closet, and got dressed. She was hungry, and since her parents were out, she decided to take her allowance and go to the coffee shop nearby. It was a tall, pink, girly looking building called 'Café Mew Mew'.

She walked inside, sitting down at a table, before she realized there were no people inside. So, obviously, she decided to get up and look around for a reason, because the sign on the door clearly read "OPEN". Then, underneath a table she found a note scribbled in odd handwriting…

"HELP! We've been kidnapped by 4kids entertainment dubbers we're at -"

And then the note cut off, where the write must have been taken away…

**AT 4KIDS -**

"Let me go!" Ichigo-san yelped, as it appeared she was chained to a chair.

"Never!" hissed an evil dubber dude, smirking as he looked at them pointedly. "Not until we give you WHOLE NEW identities!"

"Monsters!" Zakuro glared angrily, as she was also chained to a chair next to Ichigo's.

"Hmm…" another dubber mumbled as her stared at Zakuro, "Your new name will be…Renee Roberts!"  
"Brilliant!" the other dubber said with evil delight, "write it down!"

"I'm already on it, sir!"

"You can't change her name like that!" Mint yelled angrily at the dubber.

"Your name is Corina Bucksworth!" he spat back.  
"What?" Pudding yelled, "Aizawa -nee chan's name was just fine!"

"What will her name be?" Dubber #2 asked, glancing over at the other.  
"Fong Pudding…She's hard to re-name…But we must Americanize her! We shall leave no trace of her original heritage!"  
Dubber #2 gasps audibly at the thought. "Never!"

"Escuse me…"Lettuce mumbled timidly ,"Why not leave Pudding-san's name? It's already been translated by TokyoPop to 'Pudding' rather than Purin-san."

"Never!" both dubbers look at each other terrified of leaving a name sanely alone. After they regain their composure, the first dubber has a light bulb pop up over his head.

"We can call her ''Kiki' !"

"Yes! That's a sensible name; and we can make her last name 'Benjamin', so we can remove all traces of the Japanese culture!"

Ryou and Keichiro, who have been quiet for the most part this entire time,both get determined looks on their faces.

"You can't kidnap us and change our names!" Ryou yells at them.

"What's his name again?" Dubber #1 asks.

"Elliot Grant, sir."

"Perfect. And his partner?"

"Wesley J. Coolridge."

"Brilliant. What does the 'J' stand for?"

"I have no idea."

"Have it by tommorow morning."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**To be Continued.**

What will happen to the Mew Mew's ? Will Neko be able to save them in time? And where are the aliens and Masaya? Stay tuned!


	2. Cyniclon Tarb!

Thanks to everyone for the peachy-keen reviews! You guys rock! Oh, and I have no clue as to what the "J" stands for in Keichiro's name. ;

* * *

Neko Makai was now evilly intent on going to save them, and she quickly turned around to head for the company building when she slammed into someone.

"Er…" Aoyama Masaya stared at the weirdo who'd just run headlong into him for a moment, and was about to comment, but-

"Oh! Aoyama-san! Before I comment on your sexy voice, do you know what happened to Momomiya-chan? I think she was kidnapped by the evils of 4kids entertainment!" (For those of you that didn't get that, I love Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho, and he and Masaya have the same Japanese voice,thanks to Ogata Megumi-dono!)

**Meanwhile at 4kids**

Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Ryou, and Keichiro are stilled chained to chairs in one of the rooms in the building.

The evil dubbers watched intently as the aliens, one by one were drug in on their respective chained chairs.

Kish glared at the dubber who dragged him in as he/she/whatever exited to go rewrite each one's personality.

Pai looked totally calm about the whole thing.

Taruto looked totally raving mad as he attempted (and failed) to loosen his chains.

"There's no point in struggling, Cyniclon Tarb," one of the dubbers laughed.

At this point, Tart looked up, looking slightly confused. "What did you just call me?!"

"Cyniclon Tarb. That's your new name."

"No it's not! It's friggin''brat' spelled backwards!"

"I know, perfect, isn't it?"

"GRRRARRR!"

Pudding,who was staring at the dubbers while all this was going on, and finally interrupted. "Tar-tar! Now we BOTH have weird new names!"

"I DO NOT have a new name!" Tart yelled angrily.

"But the dubber's said you did!" Pudding yelled happilly.

"Zoey, take CONTROL of your wild friend!" One of the dubbers yelled at Ichigo.

"I can't! You MORONS chained me to a chair, remember!?"

**As the ongoing argument between Pudding, a dubber, Ichigo,and Tart pursued, we once again are with Neko Makai,who was running as fast as she could to a big building we will refer to as '4kids Entertainment'...**

"You know," Neko's shoulder angel said stupidly, "maybe you should have stayed with Aoyama and waited for him to be kidnapped so you'd know where you were going."

"Yeah," Neko mumbled, "but this is 4kids we're talkin''bout. They'll probably have some big, fancy office building somewhere…"

**TBC**

Will Neko get to the office building in time?

What happened to Masaya?

Why does Neko's shoulder angel talk stupidly?

Will the questions ever make sense? Find out soon!


End file.
